Una noche
by LacieKagamine
Summary: Alice le tiene miedo a los truenos y no tiene a Oz para que la proteja, el único que esta es Gilbert, que pasara entre ellos dos.


**HOLA! ESTA ES UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DE LA SERIE QUE MAS ME GUSTA ES UN GIL X ALICE ES MI PAREJA FAVORITA...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

* * *

Era una noche muy tranquila en la mansión Vessalius, cosa que era muy raro, siempre había movimiento o personas hablando, pero esa noche la mansión estaba silenciosa, habian personas pero estaban tan ocupadas con lo suyo que no hablaban, hasta que el pequeño rubio que estaba en la sala decidió romper el silencio.

-Gil, voy a salir con Breack a los cuarteles de Pandora así que no me esperes despierto.-Dijo el pequeño rubio que con una sonrisa se dirijo a la puerta para salir.

-Espera Oz, yo te acompaño.-

-Lo siento Gilbert pero Breack me dijo que fuera solo yo, sin ti, y sin Alice...Sera mejor que me vaya o sino Breack se va a enojar y sera mejor que no pase eso, a si cuida a Alice por mi,Adiós Gil.-El rubio salio corriendo al carruaje para que su sirviente no saliera corriendo detrás de el.

-Oz!.-En eso momento miro a Alice que al parecer se había quedado dormida.

-Je, se quedo dormida de nuevo esa estúpida conejo.-Se sentó al lado de la pequeña quien estaba dormida y decidió entretenerse con un libro que estaba cerca, aunque a el no le gustaran los libros quería esperar a su amo despierto, paso un buen rato con el libro hasta que se aburrió y se estiro en el sillón.

-Cabeza de algas, dame carne.-Susurro adormilada la pequeña mientras que se estiraba y se acomodo en el pecho del chico.

-Pe-pero que ra-rayos estas ha-haciendo es-estúpida conejo.- El pelinegro se puso rojo con un tomate y empezó a moverse para soltarse de la pequeña conejo pero era imposible, ella estaba bien abrazada a el.

-Gil, quiero carne.-Susurro de nuevo mientras que abrazaba mas fuerte al pobre chico quien estaba muy ruborizado por esa situación.

-Deja de pensar en comida, y despierta estúpida conejo!.-Le grito el chico mientras que miraba como la pequeña conejo poco a poco abrí los ojos.

-Cabeza de algas, quiero carne.-Le dijo la pequeña conejo mientras lo miraba aun con sueño.

-Si! si te haré carne, pero suéltame de una vez estúpida conejo.-Al decir estas palabras la chica lo soltó, Gil se paro rápidamente haciendo que la chica se cayera y despertara por completo.

-Oye! Que te pasa maldito cabeza de algas me dolió.-Dijo la chica enfurecida mientras se paraba y le tiraba almohadas al chico quien las esquivaba todas.

-Eso no te hubiera pasado si no te hubieras apegado a mi!.-Le dijo el chico mientras tomaba las almohadas y las dejaba ordenadas.

-Callate cabeza de algas...Oye y Oz.-Le dijo la chica quien buscaba al pequeño rubio desesperada mente.

-Se fue con Breack a los cuarteles generales de Pandora.-Le dije el chico mientras que se dirijia a la cocina a prepararle algo a la conejo, mientras que ella lo seguía.

-Esos cuarteles de Pandora, siempre se lleva llamando a Oz, por culpa de ellos el ya no me toma atención, y siempre me deja sola. Yo soy su ama no ellos, no tienen permiso para darle ordenes a mi sirviente!.-

-Je, acaso estas celosa o que?.-Le dijo el chico mientras cocinaba carne para la conejo.

-Celosa?, eso es lo que Sharon me dijo que era agridulce, no se yo no he comido nada agridulce.-

-Agridulce?, que es lo que te enseña Sharon, eso no es estar celosa.-Le dijo el chico dejando el plato con comida a la pequeña conejo.

-Entonces que es estar celosa?.-Tomo un pedazo de carne y se lo metió a la boca.-Que es?

-Bu-bueno yo se que es sentir que la persona que te importa te ignora, creo que es eso.-Le dije el chico un poco nervioso

-Y tu haz sentido ese sentimiento?.-

-Bu-bueno yo para ser sincero no.-

-Mmm...mas!-Le pasa el plato-Quiero mas carne!.-

-Como sea.-Después que la chica comiera se fueron a acostar los dos ya que era muy tarde, en lo cual supondrían que Oz no llegaría a dormir.

-Cabeza de Algas...¿Llegara Oz?.-Pregunto la conejo mirando fijamente al chico.

-Lo dudo, es muy tarde y la lluvia no dejara que un carruaje ande, así que sera mejor que vallamos a descansar un rato.-

-Claro.- Después de esas palabras los dos se fueron a la habitación que se estaban quedando, paso un buen rato, el chico estaba profundamente dormido y la conejo no podía dormir la lluvia era muy fuerte en lo cual el ruido no la dejaba descansar.

-Maldita lluvia que no me deja dormir.-Dijo la chica moviéndose de un lado para otra, para poder ver si se podía quedar dormida, cuando por fin estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, empezó a caer truenos haciendo que la pobre chica se cayera de la cama de miedo. Se cubrió los oídos y trato de ignorarlo, pero era imposible, ella tenia miedo.-No-no puedo tener miedo por los truenos.- Al sonar oto hizo que saltara de miedo y corriera hacia la habitación donde estaba el chico. Toco la puerta haciendo que el chico se despertara.

-Quien es?.-Pregunto el chico adormilado mientras se sentaba en la cama para pararse.

-Soy yo Alice, pu-puedo entrar.-

-Conejo?, bueno pasa.-Respondió el chico con un poco de duda, para que la chica se despertara a mitad de la noche para hablar con el era raro, en lo cual la dejo pasar.

-Que pasa estúpida conejo?. Porque vienes hablar conmigo tan tarde.

-Yo...-No alcanzo a terminar antes que otro trueno sonara haciendo que la chica abrazara al chico mientras escondía su cabeza en su pecho.

-Pe-pero que ra-rayos haces es-estúpida co-conejo.-Le dijo el chico quien estaba totalmente rojo por que la conejo la habia abrazado.

-Tengo miedo Gil!.-Le dijo la conejo sollozando.

-Que?-

-Tengo miedo, no me gusta los truenos.-Dijo la chica mientras abrazaba al chico.

-Te dan miedo los truenos?...Vamos, no hay que temerles son solo rayos que tienen sonido muy fuerte, no va a pasar nada Estúpida conejo.-Le dijo el chico animando a la conejo para que no tuviera miedo

-En-enserio?.-

-Claro, no te va a pasar nada...-Al decir esas palabras sonó otro trueno y la chica se escondió en el pecho del chico mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

-Conejo suéltame!.-Le dijo el chico empujando a la chica, decidió llevarla a su habitación hay le dijo que se acostara, la chica obedeció y se acostó.

-Buenas noches, conejo.-Le respondió el chico mientras se dirijia a la puerta.

-Espera, no te vayas...No quiero quedar sola!.-Respondió la chica mientras se levantaba de su cama y corría para abrazar a el chico.

-Y que quieres que le haga!, los truenos van a parar al amanecer y falta mucho para eso, ¡Yo también necesito descansar!.- Le alejo el chico quien se trataba de librarse del abrazo de la chica.

-Entonces, duerme conmigo!.-Le respondió la chica tirando del brazo del chico.

-Que!, yo no voy a dormir contigo!.-Le dijo avergonzado el chico tratando de ignorar que estaba ruborizado.

-¿Porque no?, yo no te voy hacer nada, y ademas la cama es muy grande para que duermas conmigo.-La chica al terminar la frase empujo al chico haciendo que se tropezara y que ella cayera encima del chico.

-Levántate conejo!.-

-Mmm..no me había fijado cabeza de algas, pero tu eres muy cómodo.-Le dijo la chica mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Aah!...Mi-mira conejo yo duermo contigo te lo prometo, ¡Pero por favor sal encima mio!.-

-Enserio?.-

-Si enserio solo párate.- La conejo se levanto del pecho del chico y le toma la mano al chico para que se levantara, la conejo se dirijio hacia la cama acostándose mientras que señalaba una parte de la cama diciendo que el se acostara hay, el chico sin escapatorias se dirijio hacia la cama y se acostó al lado de la chica, la chica coloco su cabeza en el pecho del chico haciendo que se ruborizara.

-Tra-tranquilo Gilbert, es solo por un momento, hay que esperar que la estúpida conejo se duerma y listo.-Pensó el muchacho quien poco a poco le empezaba a invadir el sueño, en lo cual por un momento cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido.

-Te quedaste dormido, cabeza de algas?.-Pregunto la chica quien no tuvo respuestas ya que el chico estaba completamente dormido, la chica también decidió dormir y cerro los ojos haciendo que se quedara rápidamente dormida.

Al otro día, la lluvia había parado, había llegado un carruaje en lo cual paro en frete de la gran puerta que daba a la entrada de la mansión, del carruaje se abrió la puerta mostrando así al pequeño rubio quien rápidamente entraba a la mansión.

-Gil, Alice!...Mmm al parecer todavía no se despiertan, ya es muy tarde...-El pequeño rubio se dirijio a la habitación del chico, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió que no estuviera hay, así que se fue a la habitación de la chica.

-Alice! voy a entrar.- Dijo el rubio quien abrió la puerta de un golpe.-Buenos dias Alice~ ¿Gilbert?, ¿Gilbert esta durmiendo con Alice?.-El pequeño rubio miro muy fijamente la escena pues simplemente ¡No lo podía cree!.

-Que pasa Oz-kun?.- Dijo un albino quien entraba a la habitación.

-Mi-mira.-Dijo el pequeño rubio señalando a la cama.

-Que..Gilbert y Alice?, ja parece que estos dos tuvieron una noche muy agitada.- Dijo el Albino quien al mirar a Gilbert y a Alice muy abrazados durmiendo penso mal, en ese mismo momento el chico abrió poco a poco sus ojos viendo a Breack y a Oz muy sorprendidos.

-Que pasa, porque me miran así?.- El chico siento algo abrazando su pecho y decidio mirar y encontró a la conejo muy abrazada a el.-¿¡Co-conejo!?..Yo-yo lo puedo explicar!.-Dijo el chico desesperadamente mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro.

-Nunca sospeche de ti Gilberto-Kun, nunca pense que ibas a terminar con Alice algún dia, yo pesaba con Oz pero nunca con la conejo.-

-Que!?.-

-Gil, como pudiste engañarme con Alice, yo pensé que me querías!.-Dijo el rubio mientras que se tapaba la cara para parecer como si estuviera llorando.

-¡Paren con las bromas, que esto es un mal confundido!, La conejo y yo no hicimos nada malo solo que-

-No tienes que decir mentiras, lo nuestro termino.-

-Ya paren! yo, oigan no se vayan!, escuchen lo que les tengo que decir, Escuchen!.-Se levanto muy rápidamente el chico de la cama y salio a buscar a los dos chicos quienes salieron con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Mmm...Cabeza de algas quiero carne..-

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA DE MI PAREJA FAVORITA DE PANDORA HEARTS...MUY PRONTO ARE OTRO GIL X ALICE PERO MAS PARA GRANDES, MIENTRAS TANTO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA.**

**MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**LACIE**


End file.
